The physiologic and pharmacologic mechanisms controlling the formation and drainage of aqueous humor are studied by various anterior chamber perfusion techniques. Anatomic relationships in the anterior ocular segment are altered surgically to isolate the physiologic roles and pharmacologic responses of the different anatomic components of the aqueous formation and drainage apparatus. Attention is directed toward understanding the mechanism of action of drugs used in the treatment of glaucoma and towad identifying new classes of chemical compounds which might be potentially useful in glaucoma treatment. Anatomic-physiologic-pharmacologic correlations are sought, including the basis for toxic side effects produced by some drugs. The structures of primary interest are the trabecular meshwork and the ciliary body. The principal classes of agents studied are: adrenergic and cholinergic compounds and their mediators and inhibitors; prostaglandins; cannabinoids; and compounds which may affect cell junctions, the cytoskeleton, and cell motility, such as cytochalasins and chelators.